Tamsin
Tamsin is labeled The Artist in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Tamsin’s main love is art. She has always been gifted in visual arts and loves to work with all different media. She paints, sketches, sculpts, scratchboards, and makes collages. She even was accepted in one of the best art schools in the whole country. She also sells her art, but doesn't get as much money for her art as she should. She joined the show for the hopes of winning the money, so she can pay off the tuition of her prestigious art school. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Tamsin is introduced and notices Ezra right away from his blog and hugs him. Tamsin is put on the Raging Rebels team. Tamsin assures Rigel she's not an idiot clone when she gets annoyed by the other three girls on their team. Tamsin ends up bunking with Rigel. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Tamsin agrees with Rigel about Vivica being spoiled. When her team is falling behind, she encourages them to pick up the pace. She cheers on Rigel when she comes back with the Chris head. Her team loses the challenge, but she receives a marshmallow at the ceremony. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Tamsin gets asked by Declan to join in his alliance, but doesn’t give him an answer yet. She grows suspicious of King’s alliance during the challenge. She defends Garth when Ezra blames losing the challenge on him. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Tamsin agrees to be in Declan's alliance along with Rigel and Garth. She wins her team a point by facing her fear of puppets. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Tamsin spies with Rigel on King's alliance and finds Ezra with them. She is volunteered to model for her team by Garth, but Vivica overtakes the modeling. Tamsin is a stylist for her team. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Tamsin is complimented by King, but in the confessional she admits she thinks he's hot but that he is still no good. Tamsin is a human in the challenge like the rest of her team. Tamsin gets marked out by Frederick, and then is avenged by Garth whom makes a statement hinting he has a crush on her. Her team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": 'Tamsin becomes Garth's girlfriend at the beginning of the chapter, and they kiss for the first time. Tamsin is a designer for her team's cake along with Clover. Her design consists of rainbow roses layering the cake. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Tamsin hangs out with Rigel at the dodgeball court and gets spied on by Vivica. They both seem to scare her away, knowing that she is probably spying on them for King. Tamsin races against Una while power cruising and wins. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Tamsin hangs out at the stage with Declan, Rigel, and Garth. Tamsin searches for the final ke in the cave with King and Garth while King says things to assure her, which don't make any sense. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. She is also very upset when Garth is voted off and wants revenge on King. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Tamsin gets out of the Chef's challenge during the exercise round as she missed the burpee amount by one. Chef calls her 'Pinkhead' in the challenge which confuses her about her own hair color. She is greeted and complimented by Anais into her new cabin. She did not win the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": '''Tamsin hangs out by the beach with Ig, Anais, Rigel, Xenia, and Zia at the beginning of the chapter. She makes friends with both Anais and Xenia during this time. Tamsin is warned about by Declan of King's growing alliance. In the challenge, she goes up in the ski lift by herself since she is trying to match up Declan and Rigel together. She then finds the 'jewels' when Anais points them out for the trio. The trio is brushed by Vivica, who was running from the yeti. The trio quickly grab their jewels and ski way out of the cave. Tamsin is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": '''Tamsin is set on the red team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where she works with Cadence, Frederick, King, and Zia. Her team wins the challenge, despite her attempt to sabotage it, so she recieves the spa treatment. Tamsin talks with Zia about how Cadence and King did not deserve immunity. Tamsin is safe in elimination ceremony due to immunity. ' Chapter #12: "You're Finally Going to Go to Boney Island!": 'Tamsin is optimistic about being in the final nine with her friends Declan, Xenia, Rigel, Tamsin, and Anais. In the challenge, Tamsin searches for the immunity idol with Rigel and Declan. Searching for the idol, Declan & Rigel get seperated from Tamsin by a stampede of wooley beavers. Once Tamsin finds the idol she realizes the fishing line and cuts the idol free. Tamsin wins the challenge, so is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "It's a Battle of the Sexes!": '''Tamsin spends time with Declan and Rigel at the stage, but are interrupted by King who unsuccesfully attempts to make an alliance with them as they all hate him. Tamsin is on the girl's team with Anais, Rigel, and Xenia in the challenge. She helps out her team during the three rounds, but her team loses. Tamsin is almost eliminated in the ceremony, but she receives the final marshmallow. '''Chapter #14: "Why the Face?": '''Tamsin hangs out with her friends; Declan, Rigel, Anais, and Zia at the beginning of the chapter. In the challenge, she must find a bat as her animal. Anas lends Tamsin a cage in the boathouse. Tamsin explores a dark cave to find a bat, and eventually captures a sleeping bat to put in her cage. Tamsin makes it back to camp on time and puts her abt in the cage, so she is safe in the ending of the chapter. ' Chapter #15: "No, not the egg!": 'Tamsin celebrates with Rigel on being in the final six together. Tamsin works with King in the challenge. Tamsin repeatedly makes the challenge hard for King, but King tries to not let it affect their challenge. Tamsin expresses her anger for King, by not trying in the challenge and almost cracking their egg. However, her sabotage does not work, because King & Tamsin make it down the mountain first, so they are not put on the chopping block. In the elimination ceremony, Tamsin is safe. '''Chapter #16: "Can You Read Hieroglyphics by any Chance?": '''Tamsin talks to Rigel about being in the final five and how they are going to beat the guys. In the challenge, Tamsin works with Rigel. The two find both a treasure pouch each in the walls hidden by a loose block. Having taken their treasure, they activated the boulder that follows them, causing them to run for their lives. Tamsin does not win the challenge and when she hears that King did, she groans. Tamsin is almost elimated in the elimination ceremony, but Frederick is eliminated instead. '''Chapter #17: "I'm Okay; Just Alone, Hungry, Wet, and Cold.": ' Tamsin and Rigel both wonder Zia had gone to, and when they find out they make fun of King together. Tamsin makes a makeshift spear in the challenge and hunts down a fish, and amnages to spear a salmon. Tamsin collects firewood to cook the salmon, but falls into a hole when she is looking for twigs. In the hole she talks to the fish, but manages to get out of the hole due to a mud ladder she had made during the night. She gets back to camp second. Tamsin is to be part of the final three. ''' Chapter #18: "Be a Better Sport!": '''Tamsin explains how excited she is to be in the final three. Tamsin wins the first round of the challenge as she endures staying on her pillar the longest. In the trivia round, Tamsin wins again by answering the most questions correctly. Tamsin did not have to participate in the last challenge as she already secured her spot in the final two, and King and Zia had to have a tiebreaker. After the tiebreaker results in yet another tie, Tamsin is to choose who comes to the final two with her. Tamsin chooses Zia to be in the final two, therefore King is eliminated. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Tamsin explains how excited and phenomenal it is to be in the final two. In her challenge, she is helped by Garth and Rigel. Tamsin is helped by her team until the final moment at the edge of the cliff with Zia. Tamsin and Zia both jump off the cliff at the same time to get the trillion dollar suitcase. Tamsin crosses the finish line with the suitcase, making her win the game. She then hosts a yacht party in victory. Trivia *Her hair is based off of a girl from the author's school. *She joined the second alliance in the series along with Declan, Rigel, and Tamsin. Gallery tamsinsleep.png|Tamsin in her sleepwear. tamsinswim.png|Tamsin in her swimwear.